L'orage amène la foudre qui frappe
by Jena-chan
Summary: Ichigo fait une nouvelle rencontre et, le lendemain, il n'entend plus sont Hollow si agaçant qui n'est plus dans son monde intérieur. Tout peut basculer en une nuit d'orage, même si cela semble impossible. La nuit passé, une agréable surprise attends le shinigami. L'orage amène la foudre qui frappe. Mais que frappe t-elle? Et quel genre de foudre est-ce? Présence d'OC.


**Salut!** Voici un premier One-shot qui, j'espère vous plaira. Ce One-shot est un cadeau pour ma Niona-chan!

**Rating:** T , parce qu'il y un très, **très **léger Lemon! Et aussi un vocabulaire assez vulgaire.

**Disclameur:** Tout les personnage sont a Tite Kubo sauf les deux OC, Jéna m'appartiens mais Niona est a sa créatrice du même nom!

**Couple:** Ichigo x OC ; Shirosaki x OC mais plus léger.

* * *

Ichigo tentait d'ignoré les cris de son hollow intérieur, sans grand succès.

_« -Hé majesté ! Je veux sortir ! J'ai faim ! »_

Et Ichigo avait faim de liberté et de calme ! Mais y avait-il droit ? Non ! Donc, que ce hollow se taise ! Ichigo était tellement concentré sur ses pieds qu'il ne vit pas la jeune fille devant lui et la heurtât de plein fouet. La jeune fille étant plus frêle que lui allait tomber en arrière mais le jeune shinigami eut le réflexe de la retenir, la serrant contre lui, ses deux mains sur ses hanches fragile. C'était une petite brunette –petite aux yeux du roux- avec deux grands yeux amande. Le shinigami se surprit à lui trouvé un visage mignon surtout avec le rouge qui colorait ses joues.

_« -Regarde ses arguments ! C'est pas trop mal non !? »_

Il grognât en entendant les propos stupide de son hollow et se concentrât bien vite sur la petite brune qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée :

-Ca va ? Fit-il d'une voie étonnamment douce mal grès son agacement du au hollow. Je suis désoler j'aurais dû regarder ou j'allais.

-N-non...C-c 'est pas grave. Fit-elle toute rouge en se reculant.

Ichigo la relâchât et la brune tournât sur le coter. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo remarquât seulement maintenant, la jeune fille qui accompagnait la brune. Une blonde aux yeux verts avec un grand sourire plein de malice collé au visage.

-N-ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'écriât la brune devant son amie en paniquant complètement.

La blonde répondit par un ricanement et un regard qui devait comporter un message que la brune compris :

-A-arrête !

La blonde se retournât et s'éloignât un peu tandis que la brune revenait sur Ichigo :

-Dé-désoler. Moi c'est Niona et toi ?

-Ichigo. Enchantée !

-O-oui…

Un long silence allait se mettre en place mais la blonde empêchât ce désastre !  
(Jéna : ça fait super héros là…)

-Niona ! On doit y allez ! A moins que tu veuille inviter ton nouvel ami ?

-Vous allez ou ? Demandât le shinigami en fixant la brune du regard qui bégayât sans réussir à répondre.

-On va au resto' pas loin ! Fit la blonde avec un grand sourire. Le Mcdo !

-Tu… Tu veux venir avec nous ? Proposât la brune.

-Ouais pourquoi pas ? Sourit le roux en commençant à marcher au coter de Niona.

La pauvre petite commençât à reprendre une couleur de peau normal tandis qu'elle parlait avec Ichigo, elle semblait s'apaiser même si son amie n'avait pas l'air de l'aidé en lui murmurant des trucs de temps en temps.

Une fois au Mcdo, Niona eut le malheur de se retrouvé a coter d'Ichigo sur une petite banquette –un peut trop à son goût d'ailleurs- avec la blonde en face d'elle. Blonde qui ne venait pas seule : ses idées la suivait fidèlement et Niona n'aurait pas la paix de sitôt. Qui pari qu'il va y avoir un interrogatoire une fois à leurs appartement ? Aucune des deux en tout cas, c'est ce qui allait se passer ! Niona aurait presque put en avoir peur en connaissant le caractère entêté et malicieux de la blonde qui ferai ça par pur plaisir de l'embêté ! Le pire était néanmoins le contact trop rapproché qu'elle avait avec Ichigo. Non seulement Niona l'écoutais et donc elle le regardait et se perdait dans ses yeux d'ambres, mais en plus, leur bras, côtes, cuisse et genoux ne se lâchaient pas de même que leur épaules-même si celle de Niona était plus basse que celle du jeune homme-. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Ichigo paraissait quand même légèrement agacé. Et pour cause, son Hollow lui hurlait de se trouver, je cite, « une meilleure gonzesse a ce taper, un meilleur plan pour le dépuceler » et autre choses de ce genre. Quel hollow adorable, vraiment ! Une fois le repas terminé, Ichigo ramenât Niona jusqu'à chez elle. Tous deux était focalisé sur l'autre, oubliant tout le monde autour, y compris un certains hollow et la présence d'une certaine blonde. Lorsque Niona ouvrit la porte de chez elle pour découvrir la blonde avec son sourire de psychopathe, elle grimaçât en se disant que sa vie s'arrêtait surement là : non seulement elle l'avait oublié mais la blonde ne la lâcherait pas avec Ichigo. Le roux partis en lui laissant son numéro avec un énième sourire et la brune se tournât vers son amie qui lui sautât dessus :

-Tu ma totalement zappé ! Putain se mec te plait trop !

Quel langage pour une jeune fille me direz-vous…Mais je m'en fiche de votre avis ! Hum…bref… La brune rougit pire qu'une tomate et bégayât encore, à croire qu'elle venait de s'abonné :

-M-mais non ! Tu..tu te trompes ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié ! Mais il ne me plait pas !

-Oui c'est ça et moi je suis morte ! Rigolât la blonde.

-Techniquement… Hasardât la brune. Puisque tu es à moitié Hollow….

-Ouais bon bref ! Toi t'es bien moitié shinigami ! Fit la blonde avec un geste exaspérer ! Raconte tout à ta Jéna préférer !

« En même temps, j'en ai qu'une et c'est heureusement ! » Pensât Niona tandis que la dite Jéna la harcelais de question en tout genre sur Ichigo et elle.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo était rentré chez lui et restais allonger sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, il n'avait eu personne pour lui retirer la petite brune nouvellement rencontré de la tête et elle hantait toutes ses penser. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'affligeât une claque mentale en regrettant presque les plaintes de son hollow qui l'aurait distrait. (Jéna : Sans amis?)

Le lendemain, Ichigo passât la matinée sans entendre son hollow se qui l'inquiétât quelque peu, il se rendit donc dans son monde intérieur et ne trouvât que le vieux zengetsu.

-Ou est le Hollow ? Fit le roux en s'approchant.

-Il est partis, mais il va revenir. Répondit le vieil homme.

-Partis !? Comment ça, partis !? Comment c'est possible ? S'écriât le shinigami affolé.

-Il est partis dans la partie de ton monde intérieur ou il est né et de là, il s'est rendue dans le monde des hollow.

-Ou ça ? Le Hueco Mundo ? La foret des Menos ?

-Il doit surement errer entre les deux.

Le roux grognât avant de sortir. Il se triturait les méninges pour comprendre comment son hollow avait pu sortir. Pourquoi maintenant !? C'est son portable qui bipait qui le sortis de ses idées noires. Il le prit et lu le message :

« On peut se voir ? Jéna est partis quelque part et je me retrouve seule.

Bye Niona »

Il sourit et tapât rapidement une réponse avant de se lever et de quitter la maison. Il se souvenait exactement du chemin à prendre pour toquer à la bonne porte et découvrir avec joie la petite brune lui ouvrir et lui sourire. Elle le fit entrer et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien toute l'après-midi, installé dans le canapé. Soudain, un bruit de tonnerre les fit sursauter et ils se tournèrent vers la grande fenêtre du salon sur laquelle mourrait un torrent de goutte de pluie. L'orage avait éclaté soudainement et violement. Niona attrapât son portable et composât le numéro de son amie, elle aurait déjà dût rentrer ou montrer signe de vie comme elle le faisait toujours. Hélas, la sonnerie de son téléphone résonnât horriblement dans l'appartement et Ichigo le pointât du doigt, le téléphone blanc sonnait sur l'étagère non loin deux. Il n'était pas en charge et la brune décidât qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'instant.

-Tu devrais appeler chez toi pour leur dire que tu restes jusqu'à la fin de l'orage. Ça ne me gêne pas. Proposât la brune avec un fin sourire tandis qu'un coup de tonnerre la faisait sursauter.

-Merci. Sourit le roux en posant l'appareil sur son oreille.

Il prévint sa famille et, au moment où il reposait son téléphone, les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Oh…Mince. Fit la voie claire de la brune. Ne bouge pas je vais chercher une bougie ou plus !

Ichigo entendit la brune quitter le canapé, quelque pas sur le planché puis un bruit sourd, un gémissement, le bruit d'objet qu'on entre choc, une chute et d'autre gémissement accompagner de même bruit sourd.

-Niona ? Ça va ? Fit Ichigo en se levant.

-Oui…Oui ! Ca va ne t'en fait pas ! Gémit la voie de la brune sur le coter.

Ichigo la suivit et trouvât l'épaule de son amie :

-Ta main. Fit-il simplement en suivant son bras du bout des doigts pour la trouver.

Niona se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un frisson en sentant les doigts chaud du garçon parcourir sa peau. Dans son autre vie, elle n'avait jamais ressentis ça. Elle se redressât grâce au jeune homme.

Hélas, Ichigo glissât sur quelque chose de mouillé et trébuchât sur la jeune fille. Comme notre fraise nationale s'était retenue à ce qu'il pouvait, en l'occurrence, le chemisier de la brune, la chute eue de sacré résultât. La lumière revint à ce moment-là et ils découvrirent dans quelle position ils étaient, position assez embarrassante et subjective d'ailleurs…

Ichigo était allongé de tout son long sur Niona sans pour autant l'écraser de tout son poids. L'un comme l'autre rendait facilement jaloux une fraise ou une tomate de par leur visage rouge à souhait. Les mains de Niona étaient posées sur le torse d'Ichigo tout en ayant ses deux bras le long de son corps, elle avait le nez dans ses cheveux roux, leurs bassins collés et leurs jambes entre mêlées. Ichigo avait son visage enfouie dans la poitrine assez conséquente –sans pour autant être énorme- de la brune et une main entourait l'une des deux formes rondes tandis que sa seconde main était à quelque centimètre de la hanche de la jeune fille, le soutenant pour ne pas écraser cette dernière. Le roux se redressât sans pour autant se relevé, son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de Niona. Leur souffle se mêlait et ils se noyaient dans le regard de l'autre. C'était comme se noyé dans deux lacs de chocolat qui n'appelaient que pour être gouté ou se noyé dans deux lacs de lave en fusion qui vous envoutait pour gouter à cette chaleur exquise. Ichigo suivit des yeux les courbes de ses lèvres, la peau pâles de son cou…pour bien évidement s'arrêter à sa poitrine bien mise en évidence à cause de leur chute. Ichigo avait arraché les boutons de sa chemise par mégarde. Il détournât le regarde, gêner :

-Dé-désoler.

-C-c'est rien. Bégayât la brune en rajustant son chemisier.

Ichigo reportât les yeux sur elle et se mordit la lèvre avant de fondre sur elle pour lui embrasser la joue furtivement. La seconde d'après, il l'aidait à se relever, plus rouge que jamais. Voyant que l'orage ne finissait pas, la brune invitât notre fraise préférer à dîner et ses en apportant le repas à leur table qu'elle semblât réaliser quelque chose. Elle posât le plat sur la table immaculé et se mordit la lèvre, Ichigo fût de suite près d'elle, les bras ouvert :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Jéna est partis ce matin et il est tard. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, ce n'est pas normal. Fit la jeune fille totalement pâle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien ! C'est une fille capable de se débrouiller seule, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas me prévenir ! Elle tient ça de quand on était chez nos parents. Chaque fois qu'elle ne passe pas la journée avec moi, je sais exactement ce qu'elle fait ou elle me prévient ! Et je fais pareille de mon coter ! Elle est tellement du genre à foncé et réfléchir après !

-Je suis sûr que quand c'est nécessaire, elle fait l'inverse. Elle est surement en sécurité ! Tu sais où elle est allez ?

-Oui et c'est dangereux ! S'écriât la brune.

Ichigo la serrât fortement contre lui en insistant :

-Elle doit être resté quelque part en attendant la pluie comme moi !

-Tu…Tu dois avoir raison….Pardon. Rougit la brune en entendant le cœur du roux. Il lui sourit et le repas fut rapidement fini. Hélas la pluie ne finissait pas et Niona décidât d'héberger Ichigo qui acceptât en voyant son air déterminer et les flammes briller dans ses yeux. Ils décidèrent de regarder un film d'abord et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour en profiter. En plein milieu du film, il y eu une nouvelle panne d'électricité et Niona hésitait franchement à se lever pour retenter l'expérience du « on se casse la gueule et on se fait peloter par le héros qui s'est aussi casse la gueule ! » comme dirait sa colocataire blonde. Ce fut Ichigo qui semblait dénué de maladresse qui rapportât des bougies pour rapporter un peu de lumière. Certaines dégageaient un parfum léger légèrement entêtant et envoutant. Niona sourit en se souvenant des fous rire qu'elle avait eu en les choisissant avec son amie car, selon elle, « ça sert à presque que dalle d'avoir des bougies normales ». D'où les fou rire dû à des comparaisons vaseuse sur l'odeur de telle ou telle cire comme « ça sent comme dans les harems, t'sais pour forcer la meuf ! » ou « rien qu'la couleur et l'odeur ça fait penser à d'la merde ! » Mais nous nous égarons sur le sujet-là...hum… Donc l'odeur plaisait beaucoup à la brune et ne gênait pas le roux puisqu'elle n'était pas gênante ni trop féminine ce qui l'aurait embêté de sentir la fille à plein nez en sortant d'ici. Oui, c'est pas le top quand un mec sens l'abricot ou la pomme…Virilité, on repassera ! Soudain, Niona frissonnât et retint un claquement de dents ce qui n'échappât pas au shinigami qui ne pût s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui tenir chaud, ajoutant une couverture qui trainait non loin. Niona rougit fortement mais ne paniquât pas comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle se surprit même à bénir Jena et son sens pour le « bordel rangé » qui dominait presque entièrement la maison et avait ainsi laissé trainer une couverture sur le canapé. Niona se pelotonnât contre le roux avec un fin sourire et les joue rouge. Son regard brillant fit craquer le roux qui la trouvât adorable et ne pût se retenir plus longtemps : il déposât un premier baiser sur sa mâchoire et cherchât ses lèvres des siennes. La brune restât figée de stupeur, les joues rouges et le souffle court tandis que ses doigts se resserraient sur la chemise du jeune homme. Lorsque les lèvres d'Ichigo trouvèrent celle de la brune, il y déposât un baiser chaste et doux avant de réitéré l'action mais avec plus d'amour. Elle finit par prendre part au baiser et elle sentit le sourire du roux sur ses lèvres quand il s'écartât un peu.

-Sors avec moi…Je suis incapable de penser a autre chose que toi ! Je t'aime. Fit le roux dans un chuchotement, les joues rouges.

La brune sourit de toutes ses dents et collât son front à celui d'Ichigo :

-je t'aime aussi. C'est d'accord.

Le shinigami lui offrit un immense sourire auquel elle répondit timidement avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser plus fougueux sur ses lèvres. Il demandât l'accès à sa bouche, la dominant entièrement et léchant ses lèvres douces. Elle le lui accordât et leurs langues dansèrent dans un ballet fougueux et sensuel bien qu'un peu maladroit. La main du roux se glissât dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser tandis que sa main glissait sous son T-shirt, remontant doucement en découvrant tout son dos. Il descendit ensuite pour découvrir de ses lèvres le cou de la jeune fille et lui faire subir un supplice des plus doux. Il mordillait et suçait doucement la peau. La brune rougit en s'entendant gémir avant de s'accrocher à la nuque de son amant. Il déboutonnât d'une main tous les boutons de leur chemise en s'attaquant tantôt à ses lèvres, tantôt à son cou. Il la soulevât rapidement et sortis du salon, elle rougit mais acquiesçât à sa demande muette :

-Tu monte l'escalier et tu vas tout droit. Murmurât-elle.

Il sourit et montât l'escalier avant de la poser sur le lit et de fermer la porte. Il la surplombât ensuite de tout son corps et elle fit timidement courir ses doigts sur les muscle seyant de son torse. Il plongeât sur ses lèvres, descendant doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il lui retirât sa chemise tandis qu'elle lui enlevait la sienne et il retirât sans attendre son dernier haut. Elle croisât les bras pour se cacher et détournât le regard en rougissant. Ichigo sourit doucement et embrassât sa joue avant de déposer un baiser doux et rassurant sur ses lèvres et dans son cou. Il attrapât l'un de se poignet fin et tirât légèrement dessus, sans forcer :

-Ne te cache pas, je veux te voir. Tu es belle.

La brune rougit mais entourât le cou du roux de ses bras en cachant sa tête dans son cou. Il s'attaquât de suite à sa poitrine avec plaisir avant de continué son chemin. Ils furent rapidement nus dans le lit de draps blanc, pantelant, gémissant, ondulant dans une danse infernal et sensuel. Chaque touché, chaque baiser laissait une trainer de feu à combler au plus vite, l'un comme l'autre ne s'était jamais sentis aussi bien ni aussi complet de toute leur vie, ils ne se lâchèrent pas de toute la nuit.

A son réveil, Niona découvrit le visage souriant de son amant à ses coter. Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble et ne furent déranger qu'après le repas. Niona regardait la télé dans les bras de son petit ami lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Ils se redressèrent pour voir les deux nouveaux arrivants et furent plus qu'ébahis en les voyant : Jéna revenait en très bonne compagnie ! Devant le couple nouvellement formé, se tenait un autre couple tout frais. Hichigo Shirosaki, plus souvent appelé hollow ou Shirosaki –ou même Shiro'- tenait d'une manière possessive la taille de Jéna qui se blottissait contre le torse du blanc avec chacun un grand sourire. Dans le cou de la blonde, Niona remarquât un trace violette et roser voir même deux.

-Hé, mon roi ! Tu savais qu'elles étaient à demi-hollow et Shinigami !? Fit son Hollow intérieur avec un grand sourire en désignant la blonde dans ses bras et la brune dans les bras d'Ichigo.

-Bah tu sors avec lui, Nio' ? Et tu m'a rien dit ! Rigolât la blonde.

-Comment…. ? Commençât le roux.

-Bah en fait, s'est Jéna qui arrive à me maintenir dans ce monde. Fit son alter-égo en haussant les épaules.

-T'étais où ?

-Dans l'Hueco Mundo ! J'ai attiré un hollow et c'est devenu mon pote puis mon mec ! Tadin ! Sourit la blonde en secouant brièvement les mains.

La brune fixât avec étonnement, de même que son petit ami de shinigami, le couple monté à l'étage. Puis elle se tournât vers le roux qui haussât les épaules avant de lui sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit de même que le baiser qu'elle eût en cadeaux.

-Je t'aime. Murmurât Ichigo en souriant à la brune.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit Niona.

_Quelque temps plus tard…_

-NIONA ! IL EST OU MON TEL !?

-De quoi ? Attend je t'appelle. Fit la brune en bas.

La blonde tandis l'oreille, à l'affut et se jetât soudainement derrière la télé en hurlant et en riant :

-TROUVER !

Elle brandit l'appareil, fier d'elle et deux bras pâle l'entourèrent brusquement. Elle se retournât pour se pendre au cou de son petit ami en souriant :

-Shiro' !

-Oui, ma belle ? Fit le blanc en l'embrassant.

-M'aidez pas surtout ! Gémit Niona en descendant l'escalier avec un carton lourd dans les mains qui la faisait chaviré.

-D'accord. Répondirent les deux amoureux sans se quitter des yeux et en riant.

La brune grognât et commençât à sortir dans la rue lorsque le carton lui fut pris des mains. Elle levât deux yeux étonnée vers un jeune homme roux avant de lui sourire. Ichigo sourit à Niona et l'embrassât :

-Salut, Mme Kurosaki.

-Salut, Chéri. Fit-elle d'une voie douce en souriant.

A leurs doigts, on pouvait apercevoir la même bague doré avec des arabesques noir ou bleuté.

Niona posât un autre carton dans le camion mais faillis tomber dedans et son mari eu un sourire amusé :

-Comment vous faites pour être redoutable aux combats et aussi maladroite à la maison ? Je vais finir cardiaque.

-Mais euh ! Gémis la brune en se redressant et en se pendant au cou de son époux.

Dans le salon la blonde les regardait en souriant, et réajustât une énième fois son T-shirt sur son ventre déjà arrondis. « Qui serrât le premier a changé ? Mon nom ou ton ventre, ma neko-chan ? » Pensât la blonde en souriant.

* * *

Jéna: Ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre ni mon meilleur OS mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Reviews, please!


End file.
